The Dark Flame
by TK1
Summary: Chapter 2: Complete Darkness is now up. It is more Takari and Patagato. What happened two years ago to make Davis fall in love with Kari? What will Kari do about Davis now? How strong has Davis really become? Read to find out the answers.
1. The Evil Within

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Digimon or any trademark there of

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Digimon or any trademark there of. All rights reserved to fox kids and Bandai ENT.

Note: This story takes right after the defeat of ken and from there it is my own story. 

__

The Dark Flame

Chapter 1: The Evil Within

It is another beautiful day in the Digital World the new group was preparing to start another day of cleaning up Ken's mess. "Ok everyone, draw a job from my cap," Said the unusually smart Yolei. "We will pair up today, two of us will go to the mountains and the other three of us can go work on cleaning up Primary Village."

From the back of the group came the voice of the smallest digidestined, Cody, "Ok, I will go first if that is all right with everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement. With a smile the young boy reached in, after a bit of rummaging he pulled a piece of paper and frowned, "Aww, I got Primary Village." 

Kari was the next to go. She immediately pulled a piece of paper and with joy yelled, "Primary Village! I love working with little kids." After quickly showing the paper to everyone she walked over and stood by Cody.

Davis immediately yelled, "Me next, me next." But before he could make a grab for the hat Yolei reached down and pulled a paper, then moved her hat out of Davis's reach. Davis dove to the ground and looked up blushing. Yolei read the paper out loud, "Primary Village." Davis stood in shock.

"Does that mean I have to spend the whole day with TP?"

"Yes, Davis, and my name is TK."

"Whatever, lets go then TX." _I could have spent the day with Kari, _the young goggled boy thought sadly to himself. 

With that Davis and TK began to make their way into the mountains, while the other three began their short trip to Primary Village. 

"Yolei."

"Yes, Kari."

"Let me see that hat."

"Sure"

"Just as I thought they all say Primary Village."

"Well…" Yolei began blushing, "I didn't want to walk that far." 

"Yolei…" Kari said sarcastically

"Well the real reason is those two need to work things out. I figure they will come back friends or kill each other."

"Yolei are you sure about this, I mean what if they do kill each other." Came the reasonable voice of the young Cody.

"Don't worry, TK would never let that happen." Kari said in reply.

Meanwhile a couple of miles in the other direction of Primary Village Davis and TK had started their work. After a couple hours of work…

"Why can't we ever fix an ice cream stand?" commented Davis

"For once, I agree with you; some ice cream would be nice right about now. You know what, you're not that bad of a guy, Davis."

"Neither are you TA. Even if you do wear that silly hat all the time."

"What is wrong with my hat?" TK asked, puzzled by Davis's comment about his favorite hat. "Never mind, lets get back to work. Hey, tell you what, if we finish early the ice cream is on me."

"Sounds good. MMM I can almost taste that sardine and pickle ice cream already."

"Tell me something: are you pregnant Davis?"

"Umm, I don't think so."

TK rolls his eyes, "Hey, where did Patamon and Veemon go?"

"Good Question…VEEMON!"

"PATAMON!"

Meanwhile, on the beach of the lake, Patamon and Veemon are working on a bet. They bet to see who could knock down a control spire in their rookie form first.

"Boom Bubble!" His small but mighty attack just bounces off the shining black object. "Whew, I'm all out of pop."

"Ha ha- that was a Dud bubble." laughed the little blue dinosaur.

"Like to see you do better." snapped Patamon in reply.

"OK stand back; V-head Butt!" The attack was only met with thud and the dazed dinosaur rubbing his head.

"Lets try together." called Patamon. 

"Sure!" replied Veemon, "On the count of three, one, umm what comes after one Patamon?"

"Two silly." Patamon answered.

"Oh yeah! Ok, two, THREE! V-head butt!" called Veemon. 

"Boom Bubble!" 

The two attacks hit simultaneously and the control spire disintegrated. "We did it!" squeaked Patamon 

"That's what I call teamwork!" Veemon said as he went into his victory pose. 

After about ten control spires went down in this fashion the two digimon had become pretty good friends and decided to take a break and talk for a little bit. They shared some jokes and both had a good laugh. Then Patamon decided to share a secret with Veemon.

"Hey Veemon, guess what? Don't tell Agumon this," _because he might like her…_he thought to himself.

"Ok pal, I won't. What's up?" replied the blue digimon cooling his feat in the pond.

"Well last night when Kari slept over at TK's, Gatomon was there, too." said the somewhat now blushing Patamon.

"Yeah, so?" snapped Veemon.

"Well I think Agumon might have a crush on her so don't tell him this but…" Patamon leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I got to kiss her. Right on her lips to. It was great."

"You what?" You could see the little rookie's heart break in two. _How could she, how could he. He must have talked her into it. That's what happened, that stupid Patamon! I'll show him!_

Patamon turned his back to Veemon and kept going on about how great it was and how he thought they just might be a couple, but in the middle of his speech came Veemon flying at him at full force; "V-head butt!" This attack caught Patamon off guard and he was hit directly in the head causing him to black out. "That's for Gatomon." With this statement Veemon's normally light blue skin turned dark blue and then finally black as night and his eyes glowed a bright red. He looked at the now motionless form of Patamon and accusingly said, "You caused this." Then after a long thought finally remarked, "Now you will pay! Then she will be mine!" 

Veemon picked up the limp Patamon and carried him around looking for an appropriate punishment for this little pig that had betrayed his trust and his friendship. Finally, he came across a cliff with somewhat of a demonic grin he thought to himself _perfect._ He lifted the lifeless form over his head was ready throw him to his death when he heard a familiar voice. "VEEMON!" It was his friend and the only one he could actually trust, Davis, but there was another voice with him.

"PATAMON!" He knew this voice also it was the accomplice of the dirty pig, TK. 

__

I have to do it now before TK can get to him, thought Veemon to himself and with that tossed Patamon off the cliff.

Hearing his friend's voice Patamon began to stir and come to his senses. "TK help!!" Patamon desperately called as he felt himself fall he tried to flap his wings, but one was broken due to Veemon's Head-Butt. He only barely managed to keep himself up. 

TK had heard his friend's call for help, so leaving Davis in the dust; he rushed to the spot where a digimon he had never seen before had just thrown his best friend off a cliff. Without thinking about his own safety he reached across as far as he could and caught the now very tired Patamon. 

The digimon that he had seen was now gone but TK didn't care. Patamon was safe and that's what counted. "Are you all right Patamon?"

"Besides being a little beat up, yeah, I'm A-OK thanks to you." Patamon gave a big hug to TK and TK returned the squeeze. 

"What do you say we go find Davis and Veemon?" said TK. Then noticing the odd expression on his friends face asked, "What's that look for?"

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this but that was Veemon." Replied Patamon

"But it looked like a viral digimon. Isn't Veemon vaccine?"

"Yeah, but something happened to him when I told him about Kari and Gatomon…"He was cut off before he could finish.

"Spending the night." 

"Who said that? Oh it's you Davis, whew, hey we have to find Veemon something is wrong with him." TK said to his buddy.

"Why? Veemon is right here, and I don't see anything wrong with him." From behind Davis came the black Veemon.

"Look at him… he's black! That's not…" Once again cut off by Davis

"RIGHT! Neither is going behind your _friend's _back and having his girl over for the night. Yes, Veemon told me about your wild party night and about all four of you at your place. Doing who-knows-what all night."

"Is that what you think? That I just had a wild night with her!? Well, you're wrong! I'll tell you what happened- we were watching TV on my bed and she fell asleep, so I turned off the TV and went into the living room, pulled out the couch to make it a bed. Then I wrote poems 'till I got tired and went to bed! Nothing happened!" He reached under his cap and pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to Davis, "See for yourself." With that TK turned and holding Patamon in his arms turned and began walking towards primary village. "That is what I wrote. It was about you, and it's called the Courage of a Friend."

Davis reached down and picked up the paper at his feet and began to read the poem but this was titled HOPE. As his eyes went down the paper he started to change. First his pants turned a midnight black followed by his jacket's slowly turning black with blue flames. As he finished, his goggles became a dark shade and when he ripped the paper in two you could see in his eyes the disappointment and the now burning fire of hatred.

"Hold it right there TY!" Davis yelled as he ran full blast at TK. Davis jumped in the air like a star athlete and with ease did a bicycle kick that connected squarely on the back of TK's head. TK fell to the ground smashing his face into a rock. He was severely bleeding now from his forehead and nose. Staining his shirt as he got up, TK faced his aslant.

"You are just like Ken! You don't know when to talk and when to fight. Well you know what? This actually is a good time to fight." TK said while he wiped the blood from his nose. 

"Come get some hope, boy!" Davis replied spitefully. 

"Wait a minute TK, let me armor digivolve then you won't be taken off guard if Veemon gets involved." Squeaked Patamon 

"Good idea- Digi-Armor energize!" 

"Lets kick it up Davis!" called out Veemon

"Right!" replied Davis

"Patamon armor digivolve to…" "Veemon dark digivolve to…." "Pegasusmon; flying hope." "Sherakunamon; the knight of darkness!"

Turning to Pegasusmon TK shouted, "Go get him, he's evil now!" 

"Right!" returned his flying friend as he took to the sky.

Davis took this opportunity to kick TK in the head once more. He fell to the ground but managed to return to his hands and knees. While trying to catch his breath Davis, like a professional soccer player, lined up for a free kick and then delivered (with as much force as he could) a swift kick to TK's ribs, causing the young blond to cough up his own blood. As he blacked out from the pain, TK managed to whisper, "Kari I need…"

While in the air Pegasusmon was trying to find an opening in Sherakunamon who continued to wear him down with his Dark Lance attack. Finally, Pegasusmon tried everything except the golden noose, with which he needed Nefertimon's help to do, so he referred to his Trump Card "Star Shower." This was what Sherakunamon was waiting for as he planted a Dark Lance through Pegasusmon's chest causing him to de digivolve back to a very injured Patamon and he struck the ground with a thud. 

Meanwhile the echoes of the battle could be heard all the way back at Primary Village. Kari was the first to hear and could immediately tell TK needed her. She could almost hear him asking for help, "Come on Gatomon TK is in trouble!" She began running towards the mountains.

Gatomon gasped in shock and thought to herself while she closely followed Kari, _TK… that must mean Patamon. Ohh Patamon please be OK._

As they got closer and closer to the battleground, Kari stopped and picked up some sort of note torn in two. She was shocked as it was in TK's handwriting. As she read it, tears grew in her eyes, realizing that TK felt the same for her as she did for him. "What does it say Kari?" the little digital cat asked the young child of light

"Don't worry about it Gatomon. I now know someone loves me. Wait it's torn up… that means… Gatomon we have to hurry!"

While Kari and Gatomon drew nearer, the sounds of the battle died and Kari could only think to herself. _Please be OK, TK. Don't lose hope; I'm on my way._

What she and Gatomon didn't know was the battle had turned out for the worst.

"I don't know what Kari and Gatomon could see in these two." Davis said as he grinded his foot into TK's nose further damaging his face and causing more blood to come flowing out, of his now shattered nose, creating a puddle by the unconscious boy.

Just a moment after this Kari and Gatomon came running into the clearing " Davis… what happened? Where is TK?"

"Yeah, where are they, Veemon?" Gatomon asked, out of breath.

Upon hearing the voice of their favorite two people in two worlds the two evil clowns returned to their normal figures and blocked the view of an unconscious TK and Patamon. "Umm… I don't know what you're talking about, Kari."

"Come on Davis, where is Takeru?" After saying this she noticed TK's hat while walking around Davis. Then she saw TK's lifeless form laying on the ground. She immediately ran to TK and cradled his torn up body in her arms. Gatomon recognizing Patamon went to his side and did the same. 

Davis and Veemon looked on slack jawed and stared in disbelief as their loves just ran to comfort another.

Davis spoke first, "Tell me something Kari." 

Kari now almost in tears holding TK in her arms replied, "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Um I… I…"

"Look at him! Yes or No do you love him!"

"Yes," she barley whispered, "I've loved him since he helped me get better in Machindramon's city and when he protected me from Piedmon!" Kari started yelling, "There are you happy?! I love Takeru!"

"And what about you Gatomon?" asked Veemon

Gatomon nodded and said, "We are two angels, meant to be together."

"NO!!" Davis and Veemon replied in unison 

TK slowly returned to his senses hearing Kari's last line and knowing she was holding him said, "I never gave up hope… I knew you would come help me. I love you."

"I love you too. Now relax. You're hurt."

That was all Davis and Veemon could stand. In a flash they where back into their dark outfits.

"Aw, such a sweet couple," Davis remarked in a sugary tone, "It makes me sick. Lets go Black Veemon." The dark duo then turned and began walking into the deepest part of the mountains, but before disappearing into the darkness Davis smiled and turned around. 

"This is far from over TK. We will meet again. I will make sure of it."

With a half smile, TK commented, "So," he coughed up a little more blood, "now he gets my name right."

Will Davis destroy the digidestined? Will TK be ok? And what will happen to the digital world from the new threat? Find out when _The Dark Flame_ continues in _Chapter 2: Darkness_. Coming soon.

Well that was chapter one let me know what you think, please review. Sorry it was so long. I hope you liked it. If you would like to read the Poem _Hope_ it should be around the story if not just click on my profile and find it. Special thanks to my partner in crime, Aurorelite, for helping me with the punctuation, I couldn't have made this good without you. 


	2. Complete Darkness

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Digimon or any trademark there of

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Digimon or any trademark there of. All rights reserved to fox kids and Bandai ENT.

Author's note: This is chapter two of my story. If you read chapter one you will know that Davis has become evil and TK is hurt.

__

The Dark Flame

Chapter 2: Complete Darkness

The lights flickered in the small hospital room. TK had been unconscious all night, and Kari had fallen asleep by his side. Cody had to go home for his kendo lessons, and Yolei had cried herself to sleep in the waiting room. All the older digidestined were at school. They couldn't concentrate because of the previous night's tragedy. All except Mimi and Joe, who were in America and hadn't heard the awful news yet. Davis had not come home, and everyone assumed he was still somewhere in the Digital World.

TK began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital. He immediately snapped up, not recognizing his surroundings, but then laid back down when he felt the pain in his ribs. This alerted Kari, and she woke up, "TK you are awake," she said, somewhat surprised, and gave him a small kiss, asking, "How do you feel?

"You mean besides the broken ribs, nose, and pride?" TK replied jokingly.

"Oh, you…." Kari said as she bent over to give TK another kiss holding it a little longer this time, "I will be right back. I have to go to tell Yolei that you're awake. She's been worried about you all night." Kari ran out to the waiting room to grab Yolei. TK felt over his body to figure out how sore he was and soon found out when he brushed his hand across a bandage.

Yolei soon came bounding into the room, way ahead of Kari, and nearly collapsed on TK. He grimaced in pain as she caught his ribs with her elbow. "Yolei! P-please, get off!" TK yelled, grabbing his ribs.

"Oh, TK, I'm so sorry," Yolei whimpered apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Yolei. My ribs were already broken before you pounced on them. You didn't do it. That jerk, Davis, did."

"Well, actually it _is_ my fault."

"What are you talking about, Yolei?"

Yolei was very hesitant to tell TK. She looked over to Kari who was now standing in the corner of the room. Kari gave her an encouraging nod to continue. "I… " Then, to just get over with it, she hurriedly blurted, "I fixed it so that you and Davis would get stuck together. All the slips of paper said "Primary Village," and I made sure Kari, Cody, and I got to pick first." At this point Yolei completely lost control; she burst into tears and fell to her knees. Wiping a tear away she said, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to turn out like this. I just wanted you two to get along."

"Honestly, it is all right Yolei. I forgive you."

Right then the nurse came in, "Oh, you're up. I know you were out all night, but you still need to get your rest, so I'm sorry, but your friends will have to leave."

"We understand." Yolie and Kari replied simultaneously. 

As Kari was about to walk out the door she turned to TK and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," TK answered with a smile on his face, despite the pain he was in.

"Don't worry; I will be back for your sponge bath," Kari said seductively.

TK began to laugh, but had to stop when the pain from his ribs hit him full force. "Please don't make me laugh like that."

"I'm sorry," she said, still smiling, as she closed the door. 

Kari decided to walk home; she had some things she needed to sort out. _Why would Davis do this? Aren't we all friends? I guess he always HAS acted a little weird since that day I was dared to kiss him. Was that his first kiss? I feel really sorry for him, but, I'm sorry to say, I don't really care about him in that way. I have to talk to him. Maybe I can snap him out of this. When I get home, I'll go to the Digital World and talk to Davis._

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Davis was making some discoveries about the world, itself.

"Hey, Veemon, why would Kari do that to me? I thought she loved me," remarked the Dark Davis.

"I don't know, Davis. Probably the same reason Gatomon chose that pig."

"I thought she loved me. Don't worry; I will never become weak like that again because now I have power." He said this, but didn't believe his words because at that very moment, memories of the moment he fell in love with Kari coursed through his mind.

~*Flashback*~

It was two years ago. Davis and Kari were in the fifth grade together. He was playing soccer like he did every recess. There were a couple of people watching the guys play- mostly girls. It was a couple minutes before the bell would ring, the score was tied, and Davis had the ball. For the first time in his life, he was on a breakaway. He put everything he had into the final kick. It whizzed past the goalkeeper. 

Davis couldn't believe it; he had actually scored a goal! It was his first one, ever: he was so happy! As he exchanged high-fives from his teammates, a girl came up from behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

Suddenly, she grabbed his face and gave him his first kiss. Afterwards, he managed to find out her name: Hikari. Davis was on cloud nine; he had scored his first goal _and _had received his first kiss. From that day, he devoted all of his free time to those two causes: soccer and Kari.

~*Flashback End*~

"Then she went and did that to me!" As Davis let his anger out it appeared as if he had made the entire digital world bend at his will.

"Huh?" Veemon turned his red eyes in fearful awe towards his only friend. "D-D-Davis, how did you do that?" 

"Actually…." Davis murmured, while looking at his hands as he flexed them: amazed at his newfound power, "actually, Veemon, I don't know. Let me see if I can do it again." He closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy to trying to change the environment again. As he did, the sky grew dark and rain began to pour. "That's more like it."

"Yeah…." Responded Dark Veemon, wonderingly staring at the mystifying events flashing around him. 

So the two sat there in the dark rain alone with their thoughts- their hearts plunging farther and farther into the void that could eventually swallow them whole.

Kari arrived home and looked around for anyone home. _Good. Everyone is gone._ She thought to herself. "Gatomon, no one is home! You can come out!"

"Were in here," Kari's digital partner called from her room.

Kari walked in to see Gatomon curled up on the bed next to Patamon who looked a little like TK: with bandages around his torso. "Awe, isn't this a Kodak moment?" Kari said as she took a picture with her digital camera.

"Shhh! He's finally asleep. You don't know how long it took me to convince him not to go to the hospital. He is _such_ a loyal cutie," Gatomon whispered as she bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Patamon's wing stirred slightly. "My little loyal cutie." Gatomon jumped off the bed and turned her attention to Kari. "You look like you have something on your mind. Want to tell me?" 

"I've got a plan. Come on; let's go to the Digital World." Kari and Gatomon walked over to the computer "Digi-port open!" A bright light took them into the computer. When they arrived in the Digital World, they noticed something odd: the sky was black, it was raining, and everything seemed lifeless. "Since when has the Digital World looked like this, Gatomon?" Kari questioned.

"I don't know… it's never rained like this before," replied the little cat as she and Kari ran for cover under a tree. "So. What's your plan?"

"This… wait… is that him, over there? DAVIS!!! DAVIS!!" Kari called on the dark silhouette sitting on a rock in the middle of the rain.

Upon hearing the voice of his love, Davis lost his focus on everything bad and went back to his normal, good self. The sky also changed from pitch black to a clear, light blue. Davis ran towards Kari, losing all of marks of his evil self with each step he took. 

"Kari!" He grinned, running even faster, "Kari, I knew you would come back! I knew you loved me!"

There was an awkward silence from Kari. Then, as sweetly and delicately as she possibly could, she replied, "No, Davis. That's not why I'm here."

Davis stopped dead in his tracks, confused. "Then why are you here?"

"To tell you that you have to come back, Davis. Come back with us and rejoin the team. They all need you."

"What about you, Kari? Do you need me?"

"Actually, Davis," Kari responded coolly, keeping her unusually short patience with him in check, "TK can take care of me, but Yolei and Cody need you" As she spoke, Kari could see the hate and darkness resurfacing in Davis.

"But the kiss… I… I… I always thought you loved me!"

Her abnormally high-strung temper hit her full-force as she snapped, "I wish I had never accepted that stupid dare! You've done nothing but make my life miserable since the day I accepted that ONE bet!" Kari yelled in an outburst that had been building up for a while. She knew it was mean, but each word was so refreshing to her; like cool water on a hot day. 

Davis was crushed. In a flash, the rain was back, as was his dark outfit, "A bet… a bet… I spent the last two years chasing you around because of a dare, and you never told me!? You bitch!"

"Umm… Gatomon he looks pretty mad," Kari whispered to her friend, beginning to regret her cruelty, "You'd better digivolve just in case. Digi-armor energize!" 

"Hmm we can do that, too. Right, Veemon?" 

"Right. Veemon Dark-Digivolve to…" 

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…" 

"Sherakunamon, the Knight of Darkness!" 

"Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Nefertimon took to the air while Sherakunamon let lose a barrage of Dark Lance attacks. Whenever Nefertimon found an angle, a Dark Lance was always there to deflect her. Finally, as he lost his guard, and Nefertimon managed to find a vulnerable spot behind him. 

"Rosetta Stone!" A giant stone was hurled through the sky. 

Sherakunamon turned and immediately countered her attack with yet another "Dark Lance!"

The stone was shattered. _Now what do I have to do to beat him!? I wish I could become Angewomon!_

Meanwhile Davis had approached Kari with an evil grin on his face. Kari slapped him across the face, frantically screeching, "Snap out of it, Davis!" Davis didn't even flinch.

"A mere dare, was it!? How could you?" With that, he closed his fist and gave a hook to Kari's jaw. The Keeper of Light dropped to the ground as blood poured from her torn lip. As he had done with TK, he once again took advantage of the situation and gave a knee to Kari's already bloodied face, breaking her nose. 

As a river of blood came from her nose, Kari decided to abandon this battle before she would land in a bed next to TK. "Nefertimon, lets get out of here!" Nefertimon flew over and picked up an almost unconscious Kari.

The two emblems of Light flew away from the dark duo- towards the digiport. Both of them were soaked from the rain. Just as they were about to fly through the screen, an attack hit Nefertimon, and she and Kari fell to the ground. Nefertimon had de-digivolved all the way to Salamon.

Kari had just enough strength to raise her d3 to the screen. Then everything went white and they found themselves back in Kari's room. Tai, who had just got home from soccer practice, saw the two fall into the room from the hallway. He instantly dropped his bags and ran to Kari's side.

"Good god! What happened to you?"

"Davis," Kari managed to whisper coarsely before everything went black.

Tai ran to the phone and dialed 911. Moments later, they were in the hospital. Kari had gotten a bed next to TK.

"I'm sorry, TK, I tried. I thought I could handle him, but he was too strong."

"Don't worry Kari. As soon as we recover, we'll go get Davis… together." TK said as he extended his hand to Kari. 

Kari took TK's hand in her own. 

"Together."

Back in the Digital World, a Dark Davis stared at the flickering light of the Digiport through which Kari and Salamon had disappeared through only minutes ago. He hadn't uttered a word. It was raining again. 

"Good job, buddy," Davis finally said, turning to Dark Veemon. As soon as the light from the TV clicked off, a dark hole opened up in front of Davis. He stared in curiosity as an object came floating out of it. Davis grabbed it and slowly looked it over. Then he showed it to his digimon friend, "What is it?"

"It is a crest… the crest of darkness. I thought it was only a rumor. It is said to be the key to a great power."

Davis laughed evilly. "Perfect. Now no one can stand in our way!" He gripped the crest tighter and it began to rain even harder through out the Digital World. 

Back in the hospital, Matt and Tai were in the hall outside of their siblings' room, extremely frustrated at what had happened in the last two days.

"I'll show him he's messed with the wrong guy's sister." Tai said as he punched the wall almost putting a hole through it.

"Taking it out on the wall won't do anything, Tai. I think it is time he learns some respect. It's been a while but lets show him how a true digidestined fights." Matt said as he leaned against the wall.

"Right, lets see what he can do against two Mega level digimon. Izzy figured out away for us to get into the Digiworld. He says he can also do something about our digivolving problem."

"Wait a minute," came a familiar voice. "Do you think I would actually let you two big men go in there all alone after seeing what Davis has done to TK and Kari?"

"Sora!" The two boys exclaimed in unison.

Will Tai, Matt, and Sora be able to defeat Davis? What will Davis use the Crest of Darkness for? What could Izzy have up his sleeve? Find out when The Dark Flame continues in Chapter 3: A Dark Ultimate? Coming soon.

Well that was chapter 2. Let me know what you think; please review. I hope you liked it. Another big thanks to Aurorelite for helping me with the editing. I can write the story but she makes them great. 


End file.
